A Long Journey is Worth it for u –Gibbs
by Angelarocks1213
Summary: What if something did happen to Gibbs with the face off with dearing how will Ziva take it as she thinks back?


Chapter 1- We went through a lot Ziver

[No Pov]

Ziva's hand shoke but she still took the shot She walked down the stairs with her gun pointed down

Someone's voice broke the silent's "His Father is Director of Mossad not David?" Gibbs asked Zivalooking down at her he though she was a little thing

*Yes he is my half brother* Ziva said sadly

Gibbs grabbed her hand and walked out

Ziva looked at Ari she killed her brother… to save someone she did not know

She meet him but why did she kill her brother for this man?

Ziva sat at her desk staring at Gibbs desk She got lost in her thoughts again

She was in the elevator and Gibbs popped in before it closed

*I didn't give u permission to leave yet* Gibbs warned *Does anyone know the truth?* Gibbs asked

*No just u and I Mossad believes your report* Ziva told Gibbs

Ziva's thought's in really life to went on and on

Ziva touched Gibbs arm his attacted to her instaly

*U?* Gibbs started

*Ziva* She said putting her arm on her chest

*Do we…?* Gibbs started

*Yes I do I am a lelaion officer from Mossad*

*Mossad? How long have….* Gibbs started again but Ziva cut him off again

*It's been a year* Ziva said

*Do u always cut people off like this?* Gibbs asked

*Only when I am in a hurry Pin Pin Polay is still on the lose* Ziva stated

Gibbs got up

*What can I do?* Gibbs asked

*Remember* Ziva grabbed his face

*I have been trying to since I woke up in this room!* Gibbs yelled

*Well try harder!* Ziva yelled back Gibbs looked at her

*That's a start* Ziva said

*What is!? Gibbs yelled

*The old Gibbs stare u gave it to McGee Tony me!* Ziva yelled slightly back

*What are u talking about!?* Gibbs yelled again Ziva took Gibbs hand and made him headslap her and his thought's came back to him *Ari..Ari killed Kate!* Ziva finished

Gibbs remembered Ari shooting Kate

*And I…* Ziva started crying *I shot Ari!* Ziva cried

*Your brother to save me?* Gibbs said Ziva nodded

Gibbs pulled Ziva into a hugged while she cried

*Oh Ziva* Gibbs said Ziva justed cried on his shoulder

*a couple of hours later*

Gibbs handed Tony his bange kissed Abby's head Jenny watched he talked to McGee and walked over to Ziva

*I owe u Ziva* Gibbs told her

*I'll coolet Jethro* Ziva said back

Gibbs hugged Ziva and kissed her and left with Ducky

A couples mouths after Gibbs was in Mexico Ziva was on the wanted list from NCIS FBI Mossad and her father Gibbs went to save her

Her first headslap her first NCIS bange and her first real loving father it's all from Gibbs

Ziva's thoughts caught the Attson of Tony and McGee as she stared at Gibbs desk Tony and McGee went up to the director for help because right now Jenny was the only one that could get though to Ziva…

Meanwhile Ziva had more thoughts of her own

*You gotta trust your judgment, Ziva. The moment u don't, it won't be "almost"* Ziva said to no one and sighed and go lost in your thoughts again

*First my father then Tony who is next u to betray me?* Ziva walked away

It was there two three days later she was standing watch Tony Vance and Gibbs left her in Israeli

*Take care of yourself* Gibbs said to Ziva he kissed her check and left

Ziva was heartbroken She was right

Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to Gibbs desk Tony McGee Abby and Jenny where watching her but Ziva did not feel them witch got them all worried

*I have never and I mean never see Ziva like this* Tony said

Ziva had a tear run down her check they builded up and she crocked down with her fist on her head and covered her face and cried

*What should we do?* McGee asked

*Well let's help her!* Abby said almost going down the steps till Jenny stopped her

*No the way we can help her by letting her be for now* Jenny said

Ziva just waited to see Gibbs but no one was allowed to see him for a couple of weeks Ziva troughed about when she came back and was with the team again

Somalia Ziva's thoughts went there

*No* Ziva said but it was to late

*I couldn't live without u I.. guess* Tony said to Ziva

Saleem walked in

But died and Ziva was taken out of his hell hole

She saw Gibbs stand there like he was hiding somewhere and he looked right at Ziva

*Let's go home* Gibbs said

McGee smiled u could see his teeth

They left and made it to NCIS

Ziva was hugged from Abby Gibbs walked to his desk and stared at Ziva and Ziva and Tony stared at each other

Ziva leaned against Gibbs desk then and cried

*I saved him once before why couldn't I do it again!* Ziva screamed/cried

Ziva's thoughts went to when she came back her talk with Gibbs…

*We need to talk* Ziva said to Gibbs

*Ok let's talk* Gibbs pulled out a chair *Sit* Gibbs said

Ziva sat and they talked

*I understand what u did in Israeli..* Ziva started but got cut off

*Your Brother Ari* Gibbs said

*U know what happen that night?* Ziva asked *Ari…was here* Ziva finished

*I want to hear it from u* Gibbs said *u had orders to kill your brother to earn my trust?* Gibbs asked

*Yes* Ziva replied

*That's a problem* Gibbs said

*U don't understand* Ziva said quickly

*Your damn right I don't understand!* Gibbs snapped at Ziva

*When I volunteered for that mission…* Ziva started but was cut off again

*U killed your own brother Ziva!* Gibbs snapped/yelled

*It was because I hoped my father was wrong about Ari and I did not want someone blindly falling orders I volunteered to protect him Gibbs* Ziva said

*U lied to me* Gibbs said softer now

*No when I told u Ari was innocent I believed it. But yes I would of lied to u he was my brother and u were nothing* Ziva said Gibbs still stared at her *But I was wrong about Ari and u* Ziva finished

*When I pulled the trigger to save your life, I was not falling orders* Ziva said *But how could u think… he was my brother and now he is gone Eli is all but dead to me and the closet thing I have… to a father… is accosing me* Ziva finished and almost cried

Gibbs nodded *Ok* He said They stared at one other

Ziva thought about when she became a agent and then she thought about becoming a special agent

Then she thought about Ray

Ziva walked up to the private plane and punch Ray in the face

*U have my answer* After a talk she left and got into the car and Gibbs was there

*What can I do to help?* Gibbs asked

*Drive just drive* Gibbs road off

Ziva cried harder

*Oh Gibbs I need u back* Ziva said to no one

Upstairs Jenny had gotten a package addressed to Ziva it was from Gibbs it had a note saying get this to Ziva if I am not back when I was suppose to

Everyone walked down stairs and looked at Ziva

*Sweetheart it is ok* Jenny said and Ziva rested her head on her shoulder *This came for u* Jenny handed Ziva the package

*What is it?* Ziva asked

*We don't know* Tony said

Everyone sat on the floor with Ziva she opened the package and she took out the things that where in it

*No* Ziva said looked at the bange gun and other bange *No* Ziva said again

*There is a note* She told Ziva and Ziva read it

*Dear Ziva, I know that if u are reading this I am either dead or at the hospital in a coma I knew that if something bad happen u would have been the person I would want to take my place. Make sure the team is in line make sure DiNozzo is not always the way he is. Make sure McGee does what he always does and Make sure Abby gets her caf-pows or else she will pissed at u for a mouth but most of all take care of them then need u now. I know u are the one that will handle this the hardest with me and this but I know I trust u I have since that very day* Ziva smiled *I trust u because of what u did and always will that is why I want u to be team leader I know u will take care of them Love, Gibbs* Ziva smiled as she finished the note

Ziva thought about shooting Ari

*Ziva u ok?* McGee asked

*No McGee I am not fine!* Ziva snapped and walked over to the window

*McGee what a stupid question!* Tony yelled

*It's fine Tony I am just in a un happy mood nothing new* Ziva said sadly

*When is my Mother or sister or brother when I need them or my best friend all of them just had to die on me first my Mother then sister then my bestfriend then my brother a few days later* Ziva said with tears running down her check

*I want my best friend but there is no way that is going to happen she is dead* Ziva sighed sadly


End file.
